


Being Taught Your Place

by sexyboysandnerdythings



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, BDSM, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Duplicate, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Warning: Loki, lokixreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyboysandnerdythings/pseuds/sexyboysandnerdythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken place during the Avengers. You find yourself on the team of people who are attempting to use the Tesseract to open a portal to Loki's Army. You come across Loki who is in a trance, talking to the leader of the Army.<br/>When he comes back he finds you watching and isn't pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You see him sitting on a step, unmoving, a faraway look glazed in his bright celestial eyes. He’s doing it again. You know he’s in another dimension, talking to the leader who has promised him an army in exchange for the Tesseract. You watch as his sharp jaw clenches, frustration evident in his face as he tightly grips his scepter. There were things that had to be done, orders that needed to be followed, but curiosity got the best of you so you stay and watch the lone God, fascinated by the subtle expressions dancing across his pale features.

About a week ago, you were recruited to work in this undisclosed facility. You have no idea where you are and you most certainly are not allowed to leave. The only thing you know is that your team is working on using the Tesseract to open a portal to another world. You are also aware that everyone who works around you has a blue gleam in their eyes, hypnotized unwillingly from the scepters touch. That is everyone but you. Somehow you are overlooked or perhaps others thought you were already under the staff’s power. You keep it this way, knowing that you could use this advantage to eventually escape the confines of this place.

Loki’s head abruptly moves sideways, as if an invisible person had just pushed a hand into the side of his face. His trance broke and he was back into your reality, annoyance thinning his lips. You quickly dart behind a large shelf and hold your breath in hopes that you were not noticed. You shouldn't be here watching the God. What you just witnessed was a private session but there is no way for you to escape the room without drawing attention to yourself, so you pause and wait for him to leave. Eventually you hear movement. A door slams shut and you let out a breath in relief. You stretch out your back and walk around the shelf to get to the door that’s on the other side of the room.  

He’s there, standing right around the corner, glaring down at you in awful contempt. Adrenaline explodes throughout your nerves, seizing up your muscles. He looks pissed.

“What are you doing here?” Loki leers, taking a step closer to your body. You could smell the mixture of metal and leather radiating off his clothes, dizzying your already jumbled thoughts. 

“I-I was carrying out an order from Agent Barton, Sir.” You stutter out. This was half true, he asked you to bring him lunch while he worked on searching for someone who owns a rare metal called Iridium. With it they would be able to stabilize the Tesseract and move onto the next stage.

“Was that all you were doing?” He asks, a pleasurable look tugging at his face as he notices your cowering posture. An involuntary gulp resounds in your throat as you desperately hope that your freedom of thought stays hidden to him. You cast a nervous glance at his scepter.

“Yes.”

Loki’s hand flies to your throat, pinning your body to the shelf behind you, the rows of metal pushing painfully into your spine.     

“I am the God of lies.” His eye lids squint slightly as he looks you slowly up and down. “Speak again, in truth.”

It’s hard to speak behind his tightening grip but you manage to get out the words.

“I was watching you, I am terribly sorry, I-I couldn’t stop.”

His fingers loosen; breath comes rushing back into your lungs.

“Do you find me interesting little Mortal?” He inquires. You make note of the way he called you “Mortal”, a discrete reminder that he could snap your body if he wanted to.

You are conflicted by his question, unknowing what would be appropriate to say to the Asgardian, “I don’t know what to say.” You finally get out.

Loki shoots you a smirk, “Wrong answer.”

He easily pivots you around and pushes your back into his chest. A long fingered hand is still pressing into the skin of your throat. You can feel his ebony hair tickle the side of your face as his cool breath sends wisps of air past your ear. The closeness of his body makes you heat in uncanny desire, especially with the realization that his crouch is pressing lightly into your ass. You lean slightly back to increase the pressure, aware that you might as well being playing a dangerous game with a cobra. His other hand comes up and pushed the hair away from your ear so he can lean in close, close enough to nibble on your lobe if he wanted to. You shudder in anticipation.                

“Does my presence make you nervous?” He calmly asks while playing with the tendons in your bared neck. You feel like captured prey.

A breathy “Yes.” leaves your mouth, causing your arms to break out in goose bumps.

You can literally feel him grinning behind you.

“And yet, you still feel as if you can deceive a God.”

Once again, you do not know what to say. So you stay silent and wait for him to make the next move. This doesn’t make him happy. His grip tightens once more and he pulls you even farther into his chest. His whole essence wraps around you in a menacing blanket. The knowledge that you are completely out of your own control rises to your thoughts as you try to steady your breathing.

“What should I do with you?” He breathes lightly into your skin, “You think you can watch me whenever you please and lie to me without burden.  You do not know your place.” His hand snakes up and pulls your hair back with a sturdy yank. Your unyielding eyes fall to his. “It seems that you must be retaught how to properly behave. How do you think I should teach such a thing?”

You let out a soft moan. His eyes widen in shock at your action which causes color to flush to your cheeks. A tint of anger tightens his face.

“You are gaining pleasure from this little Midgardian, which is not my intent. You are to be punished not satisfied.”    

  Loki takes a few steps backwards, dragging you along with him with your back still pressed against his chest, until he is in the center of the room. His hands push downwards on your shoulders, forcing you to kneel. You then feel pressure on your jaw and you quickly realize that both his hands are wrapped around the frame of your face. He is pushing your head back into his crouch while also forcing your face to tilt upwards so he can look down at you. This time you hear him let out a moan at your degrading position.

“This is where you belong, young Mortal. This is how is it supposed to be.” He grinds himself a few times into the back of your head, his lust filled eyes tearing into yours.

“Please” You murmur, not even sure what you are asking for.

Abruptly, you are lifted off your feet and harshly carried towards the steps. He sits down while at the same time dropping you, stomach downwards, across his lap, your backside protruding into the sky. He smacks you hard on your ass.

“I want to hear my name uttered from between those lips.” He spat, smacking you again.

You whisper his name, the pain fueling your desire. Suddenly you feel your pants pulled down off your ass, pooling at the bottom of your legs. Cool air caresses your pink skin, relieving some of the fresh born sting. This lasts but a second before Loki’s hand comes swinging downwards, slamming into your soft flesh.

“I cannot hear you, little toy.” You can hear the smirk behind his words. He rips your panties away, leaving you completely bare to the God.  Once again his hand comes whistling downwards, slapping into your raw skin. He doesn’t pull away after the smack; instead he grips your mound and pulls sharply to the side, exposing your most private area to his greedy eyes. A shudder vibrates throughout your body, accompanied by a loud groan. He starts to toy with your lips, poking and prodding at the sensitive skin. 

“Did I not command you to say something?” He demands. You can feel him, with his long cool fingers, part your lips and study what lies between them. Your vulnerability sends rush after rush of heat down to your sex. You cry out his name louder.

Loki waves his hand, magic-ing your tangled pants to disappear from your ankles. He kicks your legs apart and uses both hands to play with your sex. One hand holds the lips apart while the other runs its fingers up and down your tingling skin. He finds your clit and wiggles his finger over it, causing his name to fall from your lips once more.  

“That’s a good girl. Always remember who your superior is.” He smacks your mound lightly. “Say my name again.”

You begin to say his name when he shoves two fingers deep inside of you. Your voice rises in pitch, finishing the last syllable of his name in a passionate scream. He pumps inside of you while using the other hand to push downwards into the small of your back. You hear him grunt in gratification, his voice sounding even better than what you had initially imagined it to be. Your ears become filled with the wet slapping sounds of his fingers driving into you, causing your libido to insatiably hunger for more. He leaves your insides and whips his slick fingers against your ass before going back to smacking your ass in an intense rhythm. Every time he smacks you he groans in fulfillment.

“Now it’s time for you to be taught your place.” You can only answer his words with a moan.

He pulls you off of him and drags you to your feet. You steady your wavering legs till you can stand upright without shaking. You look up at him, taking in his tall ominous figure. His hand goes to your face, trailing your jaw line with soft accuracy. He pushes slightly up on your chin so he can observe your eyes. Another grin tugs at the corners of his lips before he swipes his hand downwards in a graceful arch. The rest of your clothes disappear and your hands immediately cover your breasts in reflex.  

Loki eyebrows furrow. He rips your arms away from your body and takes in your naked figure, eyeing your breasts with close inspection. He reaches out and squeezes on one of them, playing with the skin, running his fingers over your nipple.  He clamps down on it, causing you to squirm under him, but he doesn’t let go. Instead his gaze bores into your eyes until you give up squirming and accept your submission. He nods his head in brief approval before letting go and walking behind you. You stay facing forward, breath coming out in shallow rasps, waiting for him to make the next move. And he does. He forces you to walk forward until you reach a wall bordering the room. He pushes the side of your face into the cool stone surface and fidgets with himself behind you. A few moments pass as your nerves pulse in excited foreboding. He is suddenly in between your legs, shoving his entire length deep inside you, sliding your whole body upwards against the wall. You give out a cry of surprise but his hand wraps around your mouth, cutting off your sound. He rams into you with relentless thrusts, your feet barely touch the ground. The only thing anchoring you to existences is the barricade in front of you and the cock inside your walls.

“This.” He said, slamming forward. “Is now mine.”

His other hand snakes around and tugs on your breast.

“You will lie with no other man.” He bends over and bites into your neck, breaking the skin. He lips lock onto the side of your throat and suck in deeply. When he finally pulls away you know that a huge angry purple bruise must mark your skin. 

“I claim you as my own.”

Still inside you, he takes a step back, pulling you away from the wall. He then bends you downwards so your head faces the ground. His hands grip your waste, clamping down almost painfully on the skin. You hear him take a breath before he starts to slam into you with the most intense movement you have ever felt. Over and over he takes you, ramming into your body, fucking you like a wild starved animal who only feasts on your skin. You cry out again and again as your mind attempts to comprehend the violent thrusts possessing you. His grunts become louder. You feel his hands leave your waste and lock around your throat. Quickly, you drag a deep breath inwards before he clenches your air pathway shut. He squeezes and then explodes inside of you, drenching your insides with his seed, marking you as his territory. He holds you there until you have taken all of him, until he is satisfied that you are now his.  When he lets go, you fall off of him and crumple to the floor, shaking in aftershock. You glance at him from over your shoulder, watching as his chest heaves in heavy breathing as he zips himself up. When his eyes lock with yours you see a dominating pleasure take over his appearance. 

“Move your belongings to my corridors, you sleep with me now.”  

With that, he turns and walks out the room, leaving you as a lust-filled mess heaped upon the ground. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Eventually you stand up, still shaking in aftershock from Loki claiming you as his. You glance down and realize that he has left you naked in the center of the room, clothes permanently removed by magic. A curse falls from your mouth as you search desperately for something to wear. You find a folded white lab coat with matching pants stored on one of the silver metal shelves and quickly wrap the cotton material around your body, grateful for your luck.

A slow aching sensation registers from between your legs.  You smile and let your eyes fall shut, recalling the erotic sex you just had with the God as he used his hard body to pin you against the wall. When you finally open your eyes you realize you are turned on again. Longing and frustration whirl together in your core making you want to almost moan out in desperation.   

But reality slams back down on you. Agent Barton still needs his lunch and you know that you will be required for many other duties too. Taking a deep breath, you rush out the room towards the kitchens, all while trying not to think of how good the cotton coat feels tickling against your skin.

....

Four hours pass before you are finally relieved of all tasks and allowed to head back to your room for the night. During those tedious hours you were busy running around the entire underground facility, constantly carrying out orders and delivering paper work to misty blue-eyed coworkers. Waves of exhaustion muffle your mind, causing sleep to invade your thoughts, but hunger outweighs that desire. You remember that you have a bundle of grapes waiting in your room and immediately double your speed towards your corridor.   

Five minutes later and you find yourself at last in front of your room. You slide your key easily in the handle and use your hip to push open the door so you can start to unbutton your lab coat. The material at first felt good but being freed from clothes all together seemed more appealing.      

“It seems my earlier disciplining was not enough” 

You freeze. _Shit._

Slowly you drag your eyes up from your half unbuttoned coat until you connect with his lethal gaze. He is standing by your couch with his scepter in hand. His long legs hold up a powerful stance as he looks down at you with a grimace.

“Wh-What did I do wrong?” Confusion and nerves conflict your words.

“I gave a simple instruction.” He says while folding his arms, looking at you as if you were an untamed pet.

You don’t understand for a moment but then it all came rushing back. He asked for you to move all your belongings to his room but you completely forgot.

“Loki, I am so sorry, I comple-“

There is movement behind you. Without warning a pair of strong arms comes folding around your body.  One hand curls around your mouth, cutting off your half-started scream while the other wraps around your waste, pressing you backwards into a solid body. The hand around your mouth pulls your head back so you are forced to look at the intruders face.  You stare into Loki’s eye.

You don’t understand. You flick your gaze towards your couch and there Loki is, standing, with a smirk adorning his devout face. But when you glance back up you see him above you, an identical smirk crinkling his dominating stare.

_Oh fuck._

The Loki by the couch struts slowly over until he is directly in front of you, hand playing thoughtfully with his blue tipped scepter.  He looks you over with a predacious smile, thrilled that you are so helplessly his. He brings the sharp end of his scepter to your face and gently traces a cool line down your blushed cheek, smirking at your fluttering heart and shortness of breath.

“Little mortal…little mortal.”  He mutters, now trailing the scepter slowly down your neck. The hand covering your mouth squeezes slightly in anticipation. You can feel the breath from the Loki behind you tickling on the other side of your neck.

“You are mine you know.” He tells you, the scepter travels down your collarbone and towards your heart.

“ _Wait”_ Your muffled voice says into Loki’s cold hand. You’ve seen what that scepter does when it comes in contact with people’s hearts.   

Loki mischievously laughs and dances the scepters blade around your heart, grinning at the rapid rise and fall of your chest.

The Loki behind you leans down to your ear, inducing a rush of goose bumps to rise on your bared skin, “I could make you mindless so easily.” He whispers. Your eyes bore into the Loki in front of you as the one behind you speaks. “I could have you do unspeakable things. I could have you in _ANY_ way I want, in front of whomever I want and you would do it all without a second thought.”

His erection presses into your lower back as you shake your head, not liking this idea at all. You could only imagine the type of madness he was into.

The scepter moves downwards to play with your breasts through the lab coat. You breathe out in relief but your heart quickly picks up pace again when you realize how turned you still were.

“But then again…” Loki says by your ear, pulling your head further back towards his. “What fun would that be if you did not put up a fight?”

Suddenly, the Loki above you rips his hand away from your mouth and crashes his lips down onto yours, conquering your mouth, gripping tightly onto you as if he were attempting to suck your essence out with a kiss. You hear a rips as your lab coat is abrasively torn from your body by the other Loki. Soon two bodies are smashing you between them. Kissing you everywhere, pulling your hair, your head, your body. Your breasts are being squeezed and neck is being bitten.

Two hands from behind trail downwards and force your thighs apart as two hands from the front rush down towards your sex to find your heat. Everything is happening so fast, dizzying your thoughts and actions, only allowing moans and whimpers to be let loose from your body. A finger is pushed inside you. You tilt your head back into one Loki as the other pumps in and out. The two hands holding your thighs apart travel down to find your sex and hold your lips apart so the Loki in front can gain better access.  Another finger pushes into you.

The Loki in front groans out in pleasure as the Loki behind you breathes heavily in your ear. He wets his finger with your juices and leaves your lower lips to find your upper lips. He pushes two fingers in your mouth, grinning in satisfaction as you take it all in.

“I want to feel myself slide between those succulent lips. I want to see how far you can take me and then watch as you struggle to take more.“ You shudder at his words.

“And you will moan on my cock. I will make sure of that.”

 Without warning, you are thrown onto your bed. You groan from shock and turn your head to look at Loki. The height of your bed happens to be at the exact level of his crotch.

There is pressure by your legs. You look down to see the other Loki forcing your legs aside.

“Oh, God.” You sigh.

“Yes?” Loki retorts, smiling wickedly up from between your legs. A smile spreads across your face too as you push your head back into the pillow and let yourself indulge in sensation. You can feel him prodding at your entrance, tracing your lips with delicate finger tips.  Then two fingers go in. Your mouth opens in bliss, not caring that the Loki above you is watching your every move. He even encourages your movements by touching your face and curling his fingers in your hair, enjoying the view of you squirm under his duplicates touch.  

“Look at me.” He demands.

Your eyes open slowly and see him looking down at you, his own incredible eyes half lidded and glazed with lust. You watch as he slowly unbuckles his belt with one hand, the other still playing with your face.

The Loki from between your legs is still pumping in and out of your heat. He uses the other hand to pull the upper part of your lips aside, exposing the vulnerable bundle of nerves to his vision.  You know what’s coming. The Loki above you tightens his grip in your hair. Your eyes close, bracing yourself for the intense feeling to come.

His tongue meets your clit.

A twitch shudders through your body as your face betrays utter ecstasy. Your mouth opens in pleasure to release his name. The Loki above you has other plans as he pushes his full length inside your mouth, cutting of your words, only allowing a moan to vibrate around his cock. Words in another language fall out his mouth and down to your ears. The Loki between your legs rolls your nub between his lips, sucking and licking. More sounds of pleasure release from your own mouth as the Loki above you pumps in and out.

“Look at me, my little mortal.” Loki says softly.

You oblige.

“It feels so good when that little mouth moans around me. You look so beautiful like this.”

His lewd words send shocks of energy through your system.

“That’s it. Let me see you unravel. Let me see you come undone with two cocks inside you.”

_Two?_

Suddenly you realize Loki’s mouth is no longer between your legs. You only have a split second to think before he is pushing himself into you, filling you up to the hilt in one motion. Soon he is driving into you with manic speed, chasing a high that could only be found in your core. _Oh god oh god._ You feel it building, overwhelming sensations are taking over. He’s in your mouth, he’s in your core, his hand is now thumbing your clit. He is watching you be taken by two cocks.

A moan comes tearing out your mouth just as he releases his seed within you in both places. You are filled with him. You erupt, seeing nothing as your body shakes with energy and your brain flares up in a thousand flashing signals. When you come to you see only one Loki above you, eating your grapes and a delectable smile plastered on his face.

“This time when I ask you to do something you will follow through.”

He pops a grape in his mouth and then walks out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more?  
> Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Hit that Kudos button if that turned you on!


End file.
